


Birthday Surprise

by crosschord



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Ignis, HighSpecs, I might add smut to this someday, Kissing, Otherwise this is pretty SFW, there’s some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: It's Ignis' birthday! He doesn't have any plans, but Aranea has other ideas.





	Birthday Surprise

_Knockknockknock_

_Knockknockknockknockknock_

_Knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock_

Ignis lay on his couch and pretended not to hear the persistent knocking on his door. He figured if he didn’t answer it, the person on the other side would eventually give up and go away.

_Knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock_

“ _Hey, four-eyes, I know you’re in there!”_

“Bloody hell.” Ignis pressed his thumb and forefinger against his temples in an attempt to stave off his headache, and sat up. It had been a long, frustrating day and all he wanted was to relax in his own home with a drink. Instead, he got to deal with an unwanted visitor that just won’t leave.

With a sigh, Ignis stood and headed for the door. When he opened it, he was, well, surprised.

It wasn’t often someone could claim to surprise Ignis Scientia, and the view in front of him was certainly one he wasn’t expecting.

“Aranea, what are you doing here? And is that.....cake?”

“Your favorite, chiffon.” Aranea Highwind pushed past Ignis and walked into his apartment. “A little birdie told me it was your birthday.”

“Please, come on in and make yourself at home,” Ignis mumbled sarcastically while he closed his door. While he was annoyed that someone dared bother him during the little free time that he had to himself, a part of him was touched that someone remembered his birthday. Ignis himself rarely remembered his birthday, let alone celebrated it. It was usually the gift his friends left on his desk that reminded him of what day it was.

A sound in his kitchen drew Ignis from his thoughts and he hurried in, worried that Aranea had injured herself, or worse, made a huge mess for him to clean up.

Instead he was greeted by the sight of Aranea standing at the counter, her back to him. At some point she had shed her jacket, exposing her black tank top and tight-fitting jeans that hugged her shapely ass.

Ignis swallowed and tried not to stare at the view in front of him. On occasion, while she was training, he would catch himself watching her, his gaze lingering just a little too long. Ignis could admit to himself that she was an attractive woman, but even if he was interested in her, he knew she would never return his affections.

“So, ready for cake?” Aranea turned around holding some plates and silverware. She internally smirked as Ignis’ eyes flew up to look at her face.

_Well, looks like someone was ogling when I wasn’t looking. Nice to know he’s a red-blooded male with needs._

As Ignis reached past her for the beautiful chiffon cake she brought, Aranea took a moment to do a bit of ogling herself. For once, the man actually looked relaxed. She noticed he had unbuttoned his shirt a bit, and her eyes traced over the small expanse of skin the open fabric revealed. The scent of expensive cologne wafted past her as Ignis walked by, and Aranea could feel her insides clench a bit.

Shit.

Shit fuck shit.

The thought always lingered in the back of her head, but Aranea was never willing to acknowledge the fact that Ignis Scientia was a handsome man. However, at that moment, she was more than willing to do so.

And then some.

Aranea took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before turning and walking to the dining room table where Ignis set the cake. She sauntered over to his side and set the plates down, a small smirk on her face.

Ignis watched as Aranea stretched an arm out and swiped up some icing with her finger. Before he could ask what on earth she was doing, she locked eyes with him, and stuck her finger in her mouth, slowly licking the frosting off.

At that moment, all the blood in Ignis’ body decided to travel south. He imagined Aranea’s lips doing the same thing to another part of his anatomy, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from groaning out loud.

“You know, I never gave you your gift,” Aranea told Ignis as she stepped in close to him. She saw his eyes go dark and knew he was aroused.

“I...I thought the.......a gift isn’t necessary.......” Ignis stammered as he clenched his fists at his sides. The temptation to grab Aranea by the waist and throw her onto the dining room table grew with every passing moment, but he didn’t want to scare her off too soon. He wasn’t too sure what one did in this sort of situation, however, he decided to...go with the flow, so to speak.

Delicate hands rested on his shoulders and Ignis held his breath as Aranea leaned in. Soft lips pressed against his and he tensed up, wondering if this was real, or if he was dreaming.

Aranea’s body pressed up against his as her fingers wound through his hair and Ignis came to the conclusion that, no, this wasn’t a dream. He imagined this scenario dozens of times, yet when he always pictured himself in this situation, he was suave.

Confident.

Bold.

Not standing still with his hands pinned to his sides while a beautiful woman kissed him. Before he could relax and enjoy himself, Aranea pulled away and gave him a confused look.

“Are you all right?” she asked as she took a step away from him. “I figured.....” Aranea’s voice trailed off as she tried to wipe the humiliation off her face. She assumed Ignis had a thing for her, but maybe she was wrong. She often caught him staring at her, brushing her fingers when she took something from him, blushing when she tucked her hair behind her ear, yet because of their positions, Aranea never wanted to make a move and risk compromising everything they worked towards.

Ignis blinked and stared at Aranea, the embarrassment clear on her face. Oh gods, he fucked up, he fucked up and all he wanted to do was fix this. Ignis wasn’t used to this. True, attractive women, and the occasional man, hit on him, and once in a while he would give in to his base urges and take them to bed for a night, but nothing really went further than that. His job as Royal Adviser made him far too busy for any sort of relationship.

Until he met Aranea Highwind.

After that he would picture himself with her, wanting more than just a quick screw and rushed goodbye the next morning. Until now he didn’t think she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But now he was determined to make this up to her.

Strong hands gripped Aranea’s waist and pulled her close. A gasp escaped her lips as Ignis pressed his lips against her neck and ran his tongue over her skin. “Apologies. You took me by surprise.”

“I didn’t think that was possible.” Aranea tipped her head to the side and moaned softly as Ignis kissed his way up her neck.

“You’re the only one capable of doing so,” Ignis murmured as he smoothed a hand over her side. He ran his lips over her jawline and hovered above her own. “By the way, I turned 23.”

“Huh?”

Ignis let out a low chuckle at Aranea’s confusion. “I’m supposed to get 23 kisses. At least, I thought that’s what tradition dictated.”

Aranea smirked and pressed the length of her body against his and once again marveled at his lean musculature. “Whatever the birthday boy wants, the birthday boy gets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! twitter.com/crosschord


End file.
